The district attorney (DA)'s Daughter Series 1
by MissOperaGhost
Summary: Cecilia is a half-elf girl who appears in Rune Factory 2 as a marriage candidate. Somehow she entered the modern world and became the adoptive daughter of Elliott and Olivia Stabler. She's now a grown woman while she joined the SVU team with her parents she meets David and later on got married and have a child. Then there daughter gets kidnapped and it's up to The blur to save her
1. Author's Note

**Authors Note:**

I haven't watched all SVU but I try to catch up with reruns when it's on TV;)

* * *

Here are the SMALLVILLE episodes for my series:  
Pilot, Heat, Xray, Exodus, Whisper, Delete, Obsession, Crisis, Crusade, Facade, Devoted, Spell, Thirst, Vengeance, Zod, Arrow, Crimson, Wrath, Siren, Apocalypse, Committed, Bullet Proof, Power, Savior, Metallo, Echo, Kandor, Idol, Persuasion, Escape, Checkmate, Sacrifice, Salvation, Lazarus, Shield, Supergirl, Isis, Harvest, Ambushed, Abandoned, Icarus, Collateral, Masquerade, Scion, Kent, Dominion, Prophecy, and the series final.

Here are the Law & Order: SVU episodes for my series:

Surrender Benson, Street Revenge, Debt


	2. Meet The Character's

**_Meet David Haden_**  
David Haden is an EADA temporarily assigned to the Manhattan District Attorney's Office. Portrayed by actor Harry Connick, Jr., he appears in L&O SVU episode SVU: Official Story in which he assists police with investigation of kidnapping case.

In SVU: Official Story Haden and detective Olivia Benson develop chemistry, leading viewers to believe that their relationship may blossom into something more.

In season 13, he and Olivia Benson secretly dated. He and Benson broke it off during "Justice Denied."

Though he was not complicit in the statewide law enforcement scandal, which broke in "Above Suspicion, Haden resigned from the DA's office after the arrest of Paula Foster of the Public Integrity Unit, who had reported to him.

**_Meet David Hayden's Wife Cecilia_**

Cecilia is a half-elf girl who appears in Rune Factory 2 as a marriage candidate. She can usually be found either at the Eagle Inn or at the De Sainte-Coquille Manor. Cecilia will keep her job as a maid after she's married and in the second generation. If she marries Jake she will have a son named Orland that shows up in the second generation (if not, Orland's mother will be Yue, and his father will still be Jake). Somehow she entered the modern world and became the adoptive daughter of Elliott and Olivia Stabler. She's now a grown woman while she joined the SVU team with her parents she meets David and later on got married and have a child.

**_Meet MIKI_**

MIKI (1-美紀, 2-美姫, 3-美樹, 4-美貴): Japanese name meaning 1) "beautiful chronicle," 2) "beautiful princess," 3) "beautiful tree," or "priceless beauty." she is the daughter of David Haden who loves Clark Kent they went to Smallville University and fell in love but now they're grown up.

**_Meet The Blur/Superman/Clark Kent_**

Born as Kal-El to Jor-El and Lara-El, Clark was sent to Earth by his parents to fulfill a destiny in which he would become the savior of humanity: he was rocketed off of the planet just minutes before its destruction. Accompanied by a massive meteor shower, his spaceship crash-landed in Miller's Fieldin Smallville: there, he was found by farmersJonathan Kent and Martha Kent to which they raised him as their son, instilling in him strong moral principles and teaching him to use his abilities for good. Thanks to the yellow sun, Clark developed many Kryptonian powers that grew stronger as he got older. He learned much about his origins from Swann, a journal and an artificial intelligence version of Jor-El. Clark secretly fought crime around his hometown during his high school years and moonlit as a vigilante throughout Metropolis initially known as the Good Samaritan, then as the Red-Blue Blur, and then simply as the Blur. By day, he works as a reporter at the Daily Planet and manageshis family's farm. He meets Miki and falls for her I guess you can say love at first sight!

**_Alexander/LEX LUTHOR _****_(AKA BALDY LOL)_**

**_Lex is sent to Smallville by his father Lionel Luthor to run the local LuthorCorp fertilizer plant. After driving his car off a bridge, he is saved by Clark Kent and quickly develops a friendship with the farm boy. Lex is a morally ambiguous character and an inquisitive person, driving him to attain greater power as the series progresses and ultimately causing him to become Clark's greatest enemy. He becomes convinced that he is "needed" to protect the world from extraterrestrials and superhumans, which causes him to kill his own father and turn against everyone that he cannot control. He is unable to accept that people with extraordinary abilities might not necessarily be antagonistic. After Rosenbaum left the show, Lex was played by various stand-ins with their faces obscured, or by other actors whose characters were "altered clones" of the original Lex. Rosenbaum reprised the role in the two-hour series finale (which aired on May 13, 2011) in which the memory of his immoral life and his knowledge of Clark's secret identity is erased by his sister Lutessa Lena Luthor. An epilogue set seven years in the future depicts Luthor, now President of the United States, dressed in white with one black glove_**


	3. Prologue: Welcome To Smallville

Prologue:

_Welcome To Smallville_

"I know what you wished for. "Said Johnathan Kent to his wife Martha. "I see a little face. _It's all I ever wanted_." Sighed Martha (as they were about to kiss each other) a bunch of high school kids drive by them. Johnathan smiled and said "Hey, looks like _Smallville_ won again." After the metro shower along with after finding Clark. The Kent's were worried about what to do with the boy.

Jonathan Kent: "Kids just don't fall out of the sky, Martha." Martha Kent: "Then where did he come from?" Jonathan Kent: "I don't know. But he must have parents." [They both spot the space ship] Martha Kent: "Well, if he does, they're definitely not from Kansas." Jonathan Kent: "Sweetheart, we can't keep him. What are we gonna tell people? We found him out in a field?" Martha Kent: "We didn't find him... he found us."


	4. Chapter 1: Kiss Of Death

**_Chapter one: Kiss of Death_**

*PRESENT DAY NEWYORK, NY*

"In the criminal justice system, sexually-based offenses are considered especially heinous. In New York City, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad called the Special Victims Unit. These are their stories."

***** TICK ****TICK**** TICK****

***** (Smallville Season 1 Episode X-Ray)****

Prisoner in the room across from the Chinese Man: Tina Greer's Flashback prior to this event

Meet Tina Greer is a shape-shifter - she has both the ability to take on the appearance of anyone and super strength. She was born with a soft bone disease - doctors didn't believe she'd live but she got better after the meteor shower. Then she wants to be Miki Clark Kent's girlfriend! Motivation for greed: she wants to have a perfect, "normal" life. Current location: captured (in jail?). Knows: Clark is different (strength and speed) and his weakness to Lana Lang's necklace. "UGH is all thanks to that Stabler girl other wise my life would be ruined and destroyed by a little rat!" she growled. That's when Donna Emmett (Viola Davis) her defense attorney arrived " I only have one rule don't answer anything!" she said with a simle. She finaly got away with murder one so Tina Transformed into clark and went after Miki. But then was killed by Clark in a fight to save her. Tina in this story is a cousin to the Boss of the Snake Heads!

***** TICK ****TICK**** TICK****

I was watching my Aunt interrogate this sick handsome Chinese man in the interrogation room. Detective Olivia "Where's Jade Wu?" Strange suspect guy responded" Who's that" "The woman you murdered." My Aunt snapped as placing her hands on her hips. "You have the wrong guy." The man stated with a smirk on his face. Then my Aunt Olivia made her (don't you dare lie to me look in her eyes.) "We've got your errand boy next door. Tommy I believe isn't that right?" The suspect says nothing. Then she went cold "First one to talk gets a deal." That's when the big man himself came in Capt. Donald Cragen opened the door. "Detective Olivia Stabler you and Elliott in my office Now!" "But what about the interrogation?" "Your Niece Miki Hayden can take it over from here….." As if on cue she leaves and I entered the room.

* * *

To be continued any ideas for how Clark Kent and Miki should interact with Aunt OLIVIA AND UNCLE ELLIOTT STABLER let me knowJ


	5. Chapter 2: That's Miss Detective Hayden

(Authors note: I love the actor Jack Yang in this episode but Not his character!)

***** TICK ****TICK**** TICK****

The handsome Chinese man glanced as he heard a pair of leather heels enter the room to see a new face of the team and a set of long sexy legs enter the room. As he checked out the girl he noticed she dressed in a completely different out from her coworkers . She dressed in the japanese lolita style and oh her eyes were shocking to dismay to match that one District Attorney name Hayden.

"First one to talk gets a deal." The attractive cop. Told me. "How about the two of us, candlelight, bottle of cristal." I glanced at and she replied "I don't date scumbags."

"Such a beautiful woman with such a foul mouth. - What a turn on." I looked at her face and saw a hint ad a blush by my compliment I knew she was trying very hard not to show it. It was adorable.


	6. Chapter 3: So We Puting Victims On Trial

Then all of a sudden gunshots shot thought the interigation window hitting the target Miki Hayden. That's when Finglard at the Chinese man held as suspect "Why did you put at hit on her for you dum bag! While Munch caught Detective Hayden shouting "Hang in there sweetheart ... *speaks on Wilkie talkie* we need ambulance team now notify the Kent, Hayden Family, the team including captain whose with her aunt live and uncle Elliott.

"stay with me dear... Come one" pleaded both Munch and Fin normally munch doesn't cry but for a niece of his partners she held a special place in his heart.

While loading her up in the ambulance Munch now saw the cause of the shooting he couldn't belive his eyes: the Blur had landed after a punch in the jaw by something and helped him up.

"what happened here and to the detective" he asked eying the ambulance to not reveal who his real identy to anyone but Detective Hayden and his earthling parents Johnathan and Martha Kent who have raised him.

But before Munch and Fin could answer "look out..." the Blur Super Speeded them out of the way of three invaders and it was and arch enemy of Jor-El General Zod.

"If you want to save this disgusting plant... Ka el kneel befored Zod!"


End file.
